Shin - Cậu bé bút chì
''''Shin-cậu bé bút chì (クレヨンしんちゃん 'Kureyonshinchan'?) (tựa đề tiếng Anh:Crayon Shin-chan) là một bộ truyện tranh của tác giả Yoshito Usui, bộ truyện kể về chú nhóc Shin 5 tuổi,với những câu chuyện phiêu lưu cùng với bố mẹ, em gái, chú cún, bạn bè và nhiều người shin cau be but chi.khác. Câu truyện có nét vẽ đơn giản, qua đó tác giả đã tạo được vẻ đáng yêu của cậu bé. Có thể nói rằng,những câu truyện của cu Shin là việc xảy ra hằng ngày. Shin là một đứa trẻ khác thường so với các bạn khác. Cậu bé có tính năng động, nghịch ngợm,rất thích những cô gái trẻ đẹp, siêu nhân, lợn BuriBuri và chị Nanako. Diễn viên lồng tiếng Các nhân vật Gia đình Nohara * Shinnosuke Nohara (野原しんのすけ Dã Nguyên Tân Chi Trợ?): Là nhân vật chính của bộ truyện, con nhất của gia đình Nohara.Thích bánh gấu, tạp chí hoa hậu bãi biển và người mẫu. Cậu có đầu giống hạt mít và tính hay quên,làm bố mẹ phải dọn lại những trò mà cậu nhóc bày ra. Mọi người hay gọi cậu là siêu quậy, tuy nhiên đôi lúc cậu cũng giúp mọi người (nhiều lúc là Masao, có lần cậu cũng đã giúp một bã lão qua cầu vượt). Shin giống như một người ngớ ngẩn vậy. Cậu thích hóa trang thành siêu nhân, khủng long và chị Nanako,đồ may mắn là quần lót siêu nhân Action. Hay làm bố mẹ giận (nhiều khi bố mẹ giận đến nỗi phải đánh đòn). * Hiroshi Nohara (野原ひろし Dã Nguyên Quảng Chí?):Bố của Shin, hay bị hớp hồn bởi các cô gái trẻ đẹp và thích ăn nhậu.Nhưng rất quan tâm đến gia đình,có khi còn yêu các con hơn vợ mình, là 1 người bố có trách nhiệm và...sợ vợ. * Misae Nohara (野原みさえ Dã Nguyên Mỹ Ngà?):(Trước họ là Koyama) Là mẹ của Shin, có tính ki bo, tiết kiệm quá mức. Thích săn lùng hàng hiệu giảm giá, tán chuyện với hàng xóm, bạn bè qua điện thoại, đi dạo quanh quầy thực phẩm ở các khu mua sắm để được thưởng thức đồ ăn thử miễn phí.Cô luôn nghĩ mình còn trẻ đẹp.Cô là người dễ bị kích động, đôi khi lười làm việc nhà,mua đồ xong thì cả thèm chóng chán. Tuy nhiên, rất quan tân đến gia đình. * Himawari Nohara (野原ひまわり Dã Nguyên Hướng Nhựt Quỳ?): Em gái của Shin, nghịch ngợm chẳng khác gì anh trai. Thích những chàng trai trẻ đẹp và những đồ hàng hiệu như mẹ Misae.Đồ ăn ưa thích của cô bé là bánh Flan. * Bạch Tuyết (シロ Bạch?, Shiro): Cún cưng của nhà Nohara, rất thân với cậu chủ Shin của mình, kể cả khi Shin không quan tâm lắm tới Bạch Tuyết và luôn bảo vệ cả gia đình Nohara. Rất thích Megi, là bạn gái của nó. Họ Nohara (nhà Hiroshi Nohara) * Nohara Semashi (野原せまし Dã Nguyên Hẹp Chí?): là anh trai của bố, một người rất ki bo, kĩ tính, lúc nhỏ rất hay tè dầm. * Ông nội (野原 銀の介 Dã Nguyên Ngân Chi Giới?, Nohara Ginnosuke): là ông nội của Shin, rất yêu thương cu Shin và bé Himawari, tính cũng háo sắc và nghịch như cu Shin. * Bà nội: là bà nội Shin, cũng luôn luôn mệt đầu vì thói háo sắc và nghịch ngợm của ông nội như Misae với cu Shin. Họ Koyama (nhà Misae Nohara) * Masae Koyama (小山まさえ Tiểu Sơn Chơn Ngà?): là chị gái của mẹ Mísae, giáo viên môn Nhật ngữ, một bà cô tính khí kì cục và rất tinh quái. * Musae Koyama (小山むさえ Tiểu Sơn Mộng Ngà?): là em gái mẹ Mísae,tính rất lười, ưa ngủ ngày, dễ làm người khác sao nhãng và mất tập trung. Cô mơ ước được là một nhiếp ảnh gia chuyên nghiệp.Bây giờ cô đang làm cho Studio Barracuda cùng với Renzu, một nhiếp ảnh gia chuyên chụp trẻ em. * Ông ngoại: là ông ngoại của Shin, đã từng là một phó hiệu trường tiểu hoc, rất nghiêm khắc và hay cãi nhau với ông nội Shin * Bà ngoại: là bà ngoại Shin, rất yêu thương cháu và hiền. Trường mẫu giáo Action (nguyên bản là trường mẫu giáo Futaba) * Kazama Tooru (風間トオル Phong Gian Triệt?, Kazama Tōru): Học giỏi nhất lớp, con nhà giàu nên hay ăn diện. Kazama thường ghét cu Shin, nhưng sau khi đứng bét kì thi môn anh văn, và bị đi ngoài ra quần, Shin đưa bạn về nhà, lúc đó Kazama mới hiểu đâu là tình bạn thật sự. * Nene Sakurada (櫻田ネネ Anh Điền Ni Ni?): Hay chơi trò gia đình và luôn luôn bắt nhóm Shin phải chơi cùng, rất hung dữ y hệt mẹ nên các bạn rất sợ, khi tức giận, thường lấy thỏ bông ra trút giận, từng bị 1 bạn nam để ý.Nene hay bắt ép Masao phải chơi đồ hàng với mình. * Masao (佐藤マサオ Tá Đằng Chánh Nam?, Satō Masao): đầu rất giống cơm nắm, nhút nhát rụt rè và mít ướt. Luôn bị các bạn gọi là cơm nắm, hiền lành nên bị các bạn chọc ghẹo, hay khóc nhè, rất thích Ai, Ai lại thích cu Shin nhưng không vì thế mà ghét bạn, có thể vì Masao biết là Shin không thích Ai. Có thể nói Masao là người bạn tốt. * Bo (ボー Ngốc?, Bō): Cậu bé có nước mũi thò lò hay làm trò với nước mũi và rất thích các loại đá. Trông bề ngoài ngốc, nhưng thực ra rất thông minh. * Suotome Ai (巣乙女哀 Tạc Ất Nữ Ái?):Tiểu thư nhà đại gia có hẳn cả vệ sĩ đi theo, cô chỉ cần vài câu nói hay nháy mắt là bọn con trai mê mẩn nhưng riêng Shin thì không được, Shin lạnh lùng khác người nên Ai thích. Ai luôn tố cáo tội chú Kuroiso để được đến nhà cu Shin. * Yoshinaga Midori (よしなが綠 Cát Vĩnh Lục?): Cô giáo dạy lớp Shin, rất yêu học sinh. Tuy nhiên khi học sinh nghịch ngợm, cô rất hung dữ, có người chồng là Ishiaka. * Ishizaka Junichi (石坂純一 Thạch Phản Thuần Nhứt?): Là chồng của cô Yoshinaga, nhút nhát nhưng khi được Shin động viên thì rất mạnh mẽ. Rất chiều và yêu quý vợ mình và học sinh của vợ * Momo (桃 Đào?):Con của cô Yoshinaga Midori và chú Ishizaka Junichi. * Matsuzaka Ume(thường gọi là Matsuda) (まつざか楳 Tùng Phản Mai?): Là cô giáo của lớp Hoa Hồng, thích ăn diện, nóng tính và đôi khi cãi nhau với đồng nghiệp, nhưng cô rất quý học trò của mình (kể cả cu Shin), bạn trai là 1 bác sĩ trong khoa chỉnh hình. * Ageo Masumi (上尾ますみ Thượng Vĩ Nghĩa Mỹ?): Là cô giáo thay cho cô Matsuzaka khi vào bệnh viện, có tính nhút nhát nhưng khi bỏ kính ra, Ageo rất hung dữ. Cô Yoshinaga và Shin đều nghĩ cô là người "đa nhân cách".Có lần, được tới 3 anh muốn kết bạn. * Thầy hiệu trưởng: Hiệu trưởng mẫu giáo Action, có khuôn mặt giống xã hội đen, có lần đã bị tưởng nhầm là tội phạm, có lần lại bị học sinh sợ. * Gyota Tokuro (行田徳郎 Hành Điền Đức Lang?, Gyōda Tokurō): Là người yêu cô Matsuzaka, đã mất trong một vụ khủng bố khi đi tìm loài khủng long mũi lợn ở Nam Phi nên cô giáo Matsuzaka rất buồn. * Atsukuru Shizo (熱繰椎造 Nhiệt Sào Truy Tạo?, Atsukuru Shiizō):Là thầy giáo dạy thay cô Yoshinaga khi cô nghỉ vì sinh con. Rất thích hô hào khẩu hiệu và là một ông thầy đầy lửa nhiệt huyết. Rất sợ thỏ và từng bị Nene ghét. Những hàng xóm ở chung cư Matazure * Susan Koyuki (小雪スサン Tiểu Tuyết Tô San?), tên thật là Genbu Iwao (玄武岩男 Huyền Võ Nham Nam?):là người đồng tính đã phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ thành con gái, từng là tổng giám đốc một công ty lớn, giờ làm tiếp viên quán bar. Rất mến mọi người xung quanh (nhất là nhà Nohara) cho dù có kỳ quặc. * Tứ Lang (四郎 Yonrō?, Tứ Lang):người từng thi trượt đại học. Giờ là sinh viên đại học Nông nghiệp Tokyo. Là hàng xóm nhà Nohara, cậu và cu Shin đã từng làm cho bức vách của chung cư Matazure bị vỡ và hiện giờ bức vách ấy vẫn chưa được sửa. Rất hay ăn chực nhà Nohara nên nhà Nohara khẩu phần ăn bị ít đi. * Oda Kyuri (汚田急痔 Ô Điền Cấp Trĩ?, Oda Kyūji):là cảnh sát hình sự thuộc đội điều tra chống ma túy và là thượng cấp của Kyosuke. Họ thuê phòng 205 và cải trang để theo dõi một băng nhóm tội phạm, đã tìm ra được băng nhóm ấy. Trong một tập ông và Kyosuke đã đến nhà trẻ của Shin. * Nigariya Kyosuke (苦汁屋京助 Khổ Chấp Ốc Kinh Trợ?, Nigariya Kyōsuke): là sếp của Kyuri và cũng là một cảnh sát ngầm. * Omata (オマタ?):là hoàng tử nước cộng hòa Morodashi thuộc châu Phi, qua Nhật để tìm tình yêu và để ý tới Shinobu.Từng muốn kết hôn với Shinobu nhưng đã bị từ chối. * Yaku Dururi (役津栗優 Dịch Tân Lật Ưu?, Yakutsukuri Yū):cô gái luôn ước mơ trở thành diễn viên kịch nói vá cô đã thực hiện được điều đó.Trước đấy cô khá nhút nhát. * Bà Oya Nushiyo (大家主代 Đại Gia Chủ Đại?, Ōya Nushiyo):chủ chung cư Matazure, rất thích trò chơi xếp hình tháp bằng răng giả.Bà siết chặt kỉ cương ở chung cư khiến mọi người khó chịu.Bà rất quý Himawari như bao trẻ em khác. (ngoại trừ Shinnosuke) Nhân vật khác * Ohara Nanako (大原なな子 Đại Nguyên Na Na Tử?, Ōhara Nanako): tình cờ gặp Shin khi Shin bị bụi vào mắt. Shin rất thích Nanako.. Chị rất thích trẻ con nên đã xin vào trường sư phạm. * Ohara Shijuro (大原四十郎 Đại Nguyên Tứ Thập Lang?): là cha của chị Nanako và là một tiểu thuyết gia nổi tiếng. Là người bố rất quan tâm tới con nhưng hay thể hiện tình cảm đó một cách thái quá. * Shinobu Kandadori (?): bạn thân của Nanako, là vận động viên đô vật, đã từ bỏ tình yêu của mình để tiếp tục ước mơ trở thành vận động viên đô vật chuyên nghiệp. * Tiến sĩ Kitayono (北與野博士 Bắc Hưng Dã tiến sĩ?): nhân vật trong phần phụ chương là một ông tiến sĩ phát minh ra những thứ gây chấn động (tuy nhung phát minh ấy thường bị hủy bỏ). Cu Shin thường gọi ông là: bác "chiến sĩ". * Họa sĩ Yoshi Usuto (よしいうすと Nghi Tỉnh Cữu Nhân?): họa sĩ của bộ truyện tranh biệt đội Ninja. Ông chính là nhập thân của họa sĩ Yoshito Usui, tác giả của bộ truyện Shin-cậu bé bút chì. Ông có một thói quen kì quặc là luôn xem phân của mình để đánh giá tình trạng sức khỏe mỗi ngày của ông. * cô Monro (?):hàng xóm của Shin. Rất hay sang nhờ vả bố con Shin. Thỉnh thoảng có những món ăn kì quặc. * Osamu (?):con của cô Monro.Có cách ăn nói chanh chua khiến bố cu Shin rất ghét. * Ryuko (?):Biệt danh là Ryuko cá muối. Đội trưởng nhóm tam cô nương hành động. Luôn hi sinh vì lợi ích của nhóm và hay giúp đỡ mọi người. * Gin (?):Biệt danh là Gin mắt ếch. Thuộc nhóm tam cô nương hành động. * Mari}}: Biệt danh là Mari tàn nhang. Thuộc nhóm tam cô nương hành động. * Kuroiso (?):Là vệ sĩ của Ai. Rất hay bị Ai giả vờ tố cáo tội để được đến nhà cu Shin. Chú cũng đã từng bị cô Ageo nhờ làm sư phụ để dạy những cách làm vệ sĩ như độn thổ, trốn vào trong cây, toilet... * Bà hàng xóm gần nhà: rất hóng hớt, hay buôn chuyện với mẹ Shin, tuy nhiên rất yêu quý gia đình Nohara. * Vợ chồng Yoshirin và Micchi: là vợ chồng mới cưới, dọn về ở gần nhà Shin, yêu thương nhau quá mức đến kì quặc, hay sang nhờ vả, ăn chực và không có ý tứ nên nhà Nohara rất ghét. Chú thích Nghiên cứu thêm * Gifford, Kevin (tháng 2 năm 2008). “Crayon Shin-Chan Vol. 1”. Newtype USA 7 (2): p. 104. ISSN 1541-4817. * Grigsby, Mary (1999). “The social production of gender as reflected in two Japanese culture industry products: Sailor Moon and Crayon Shin-chan”. Trong Lent, John A. Themes and issues in Asian cartooning: cute, cheap, mad, and sexy. Bowling Green State University Popular Press. tr. 183–210. ISBN 978-0-87972-779-6. * Smith, David F. (ngày 19 tháng 5 năm 2008). “Shin Chan: Season One - Part One DVD Review”. IGN. tr. 1–2. Truy cập ngày 30 tháng 4 năm 2012. QueryWayback Wayback Classic WebCite Wikiwix. Query Wayback Wayback Classic WebCite Wikiwix. * Sternenberg, Melissa (ngày 9 tháng 6 năm 2006). “Crayon Shin-chan Movie 9: The Adult Empire Strikes Back”. T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews. Truy cập ngày 30 tháng 4 năm 2012. Query Wayback Wayback Classic WebCite Wikiwix. * Surat, Daryl (ngày 1 tháng 1 năm 2011). “Crayon Shin-chan: The Adult Empire Strikes Back”. Otaku USA. Sovereign Media. Truy cập ngày 30 tháng 4 năm 2012. Query Wayback Wayback Classic WebCite Wikiwix.